


Cross-Pollination

by hugh_jassmann



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Heat/rut, M/M, cagney is a gentle lover when he needs to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Cagney helps out Weepy during his first springtime heat





	Cross-Pollination

Weepy wouldn’t stop crying. Well, that wasn’t anything Psycarrot and Moetato weren’t used to, but it was the reason for his crying that upset them the most. Spring had once again rolled around, and the youngest brother was finally starting to feel its effects. The first heat was always rough, Psy and Moe thought as they recalled their own. They remembered the days of frustration and confusion, wholly unable to make their bodies calm down no matter what they did. They remembered it not too fondly, and they knew the feelings of vexation that the onion brother was feeling. They were always there for him during his many crying spells, and they always did what they could to make it better. Not this time, however. They couldn’t help their brother with these feelings, as much as they hated seeing him so upset and pent-up. So they sought the help of a good friend who graciously agreed to help relieve their dear brother’s…. stress. 

Psy gently tapped Weepy on his arm, careful not to scare him. The onion sniffled and wiped away his tears before turning to face him.

“Yeah?” He hiccuped, sniffling again. Psy smiled at him.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked, wiping away some stray tears from his brother’s face. He realized that was a stupid question when the tears started falling again. 

“F-frustrated!” Weepy managed to choke out. Psy could see that his cheeks were flushed red, and he was sinking lower into the dirt. “P-please leave me alone now…” He said, muffled slightly from the soil. Psy began to notice that Weepy now had both hands under the dirt. He shook himself and cleared his throat. 

“Weepy, there’s someone here to see you!” 

The onion reluctantly unburied himself, before jumping slightly, startled by Cagney popping out of the ground in front of him. “Hello!” He said cheerily. 

“Umm… h-hi, Cagney…” Weepy started, eyes darting as he saw Cagney wave his brothers away with his leaf. The flower settled down next to him and put a leaf-turned-arm around him. 

“Your brothers tell me this is your first heat, huh?” He began without declaration. Weepy squeakd in surprise and nodded. Cagney sighed longingly. 

“I remember my first heat…” He trailed off, staring into the distance. “It sucks, doesn’t it?” 

Weepy nodded again, sadly. “It’s r-really frustrating..” Another sniffle. 

“Would you like me to help you?” Cagney propositioned, bringing his face closer to the other plant. He grinned when Weepy shivered. “I promise I’ll make you feel good…. You won’t be so frustrated anymore…”  
Weepy fidgeted with his hands. “Y-you’re sure you… don’t mind?” He asked timidly. Cagney shook his head. 

“I don’t mind at all, I just wanna make you feel good…” He slithered his long slender body to rest in front of the onion, his skinny hands already touching him all over. “I know how horrible you feel right now… like it’s a pressure that you can’t release…” He purred, taking Weepy’s hands in his. He smiled at the way the younger was staring up at him in awe, eyes clearly focused on his mouth. 

“What’re you looking at, huh?” He spoke, grinning as the other’s eyes followed his lips as he spoke. 

Weepy flushed red again and tried to cover his face, but his hands were firm in Cagney’s grasp. “I.. umm…”

“You wanna kiss me, sweetheart?” The flower purred, and Weepy let out a little moan and nodded. Cagney smiled sweetly at him before bending over, tilting his head and catching the other plant’s lips in his. He took note of what made him squeak and sigh, and he enjoyed the slightly bittersweet taste of his mouth. Weepy noticed with delight that Cagney tasted like honey, and he deepened the kiss to get a better taste. Cagney chuckled into the kiss and let his hands wander all over the onion’s body, ghosting up his sides and petting the stems at the top. Weepy whimpered and broke the kiss, quickly sucking in a breath of precious air before resuming. He was again met with the sweet taste of the carnation’s tongue against his and he couldn’t help but smile against him. Cagney drifted his hands lower, digging the dirt away from Weepy’s front to gently circle his cloaca. Weepy gasped sharpy and pulled away from the kiss, rolling backwards slightly so Cagney had full access. 

Cagney snaked his body down, planting soft kisses as he went, finally stopping right above Weepy’s slit.

“Keep going?” He asked, and he silently prayed that he would be allowed to. He had taken care of his own springtime needs beforehand, but Weepy’s scent right in his face was starting to drive him wild. He growled in arousal when Weepy let out a little sound of approval, and he wasted no time in dragging his long tongue over the other plant’s opening. He was rewarded with a delightful squeal of pleasure and the emergence of his cock from his own cloaca. He growled again and dove in, closing his eyes as he concentrated on milking more adorable noises from the plant below him. With each moan the onion let out, Cagney felt his own hardness twitch and beg for attention, and he waited until Weepy’s moans and cries were at their most prominent before pulling away, obscenely licking his lips. Weepy’s little clit twitched itself at the loss of contact, and his slit was practically dripping from a mix of Cagney’s saliva and his own juices. 

“C-Cagney…?” He whined, wanting so badly for that feeling to return. His eyes went wide as the flower reared above him, eyes wild and teeth sharp, his colorful cock leaking some thick and sweet-smelling fluid. 

“Weepy…” He growled, voice deeper than before. “God… you look amazing…” He trailed a sharp claw around the other plant’s pussy, his tongue lolling out from between his teeth. He planted his hands on either side of the overwhelmed bulb before him.

“Can I fuck you?” He asked rather politely, holding back his instincts to rail the root vegetable raw. Weepy let out a ragged sigh before nodding, and his eyes rolled back when Cagney slammed into him. The flower roared, the feeling of his partner clenching around him almost drove him over the edge, but he was determined to make Weepy cum first. Weepy braced himself with one hand behind him and the other holding onto one of Cagney’s roots, his moaning high and staccato with each rough thrust. 

“Nnnff, fuck…” Cagney harshly breathed out, angling himself just right to hit that sweet spot inside of Weepy. The onion let out a sharp shout as he was struck with an intense feeling of pleasure, and he lost himself in begging Cagney to go harder, faster, please more-! Cagney obliged each demand, all the while making sure to keep himself angled right. 

“Ca-Cagney-y!!” Weepy cried out, big tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “That f-feels so amazing!” He whined, voice raising in pitch. “I f-feel all tingly-!” He was breathing hard and fast. Cagney groaned and his eyes rolled back slightly. 

“Fuck, yeah, don’t fight it, babe…” He purred, leaning down to kiss the other again. With a few well-placed thrusts he had Weepy cumming against him and moaning into his mouth, trying to pull him as close as he could. He nuzzled away the tears that fell at the intensity of his first orgasm and the overstimulation of Cagney continuing to fuck him. He slowed down into long strokes, bellowing and pushing deep inside as he came, pumping more of that sweet nectar inside the other plant. With one last growl, he pulled out, his cum leaking from Weepy’s hole. 

He collapsed next to the onion and used a small vine to gently wipe his tears away, and he was satisfied knowing that they weren’t tears of frustration.


End file.
